


Halloween Night

by moondropss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Trick or Treating, Underage Drinking, arguing over costumes, halloween party, kinda switches between perspectives a little, mentioned and implied smoking, mentions of henry bowers, richie and eddie are established, richie and eddie match costumes, they are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondropss/pseuds/moondropss
Summary: Halloween with the Losers Club





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here with another reddie fic, I hope you enjoy this it literally took me all month to write but it was so fun writing it, I love all these characters sm and I really love writing them! Enjoy!!

“Come on Eds! I wanna match costumes you can’t keep turning down every single idea,” Richie scrunches up his nose, looking at his boyfriend sitting across the room.

“All your costume ideas are stupid Rich, you literally fucking said I should go as myself and you’d go as my inhaler.”

“That was just pure genius thank you very much.”

“Mhm.”

“Well Eds, we have to match something,” Richie sighs, looking down at the notebook he wrote in with ideas.

“Okay, horse?” Richie suggests.

“No.”

“Good call, then nobody would be able to see your cute face if we went as that,” Richie crosses out the idea.

“If we were going as that you would be the ass, Rich.”

“Soap and loofah?”

“Hell no.”

“Peanut butter and jelly?”

“No.”

“Milk and cookies?”

“No.”

“Okay, Eds you are really not making this easy. Next one you have to agree to.”

“Fine,” Eddie sighs.

“Ketchup and mustard,” Richie grins.

“Wait, no Rich please, something different. Anything else,” Eddie gets up from his chair and makes his way over to Richie who was sitting on his bed.

“Nope, sorry baby you agreed to this one!” Richie circles the final costume on the list and smiles at Eddie.

Eddie makes a face.

“Have I told you how much I hate you?”

Richie wraps his arms around Eddie to pull him closer.

“I love you too,” Richie smiles.

Eddie rolls his eyes but twists in Richie’s arms to face him properly, and kisses him.

“Have I told you you’re the cutest boy in the whole world, lately? You’re gonna look super cute in your costume!”

“You tell me every day, and no I won't. I’m gonna look stupid,” Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Well it’s true, you’re just the cutest Eds! And no you won’t, you’ll look cute.”

“No. I’m gonna look dumb.”

“Shut up, you’re gonna look so cute, I can’t wait to match costumes with you!” Richie grins. 

Eddie rolls his eyes again.

“Me too, I guess.”

\---

The same day, at Stan’s house, Mike, Bill, and Stan were all hanging out. 

“What are you writing?” Mike asks Stan from his bed, looking over at Stan at his desk. 

“Costume ideas. Or things I need for my costume,” Stan said.

“Oh, Stan wuh-what are you buh-being?” 

“Secret.”

“Come on Stan! Tell us!” Mike grins.

Stan finally turns in his chair.

“The other losers don’t know, you guys can wait. I’m not telling anyone” A smile plays on his lips.

They both groan and Stan swings back around in his chair.

“Fine.”

“Then what are you being Bill?” Mike turns to Bill.

“I’m not suh-sure yet, still th-thinking,” Bill shrugs.

“I’m being a football player,” Mike smiles

“That’s a good idea. It suits you.” Stan says from the desk, still writing. 

“Thank you! I’m excited for Halloween, do we have a plan for the night?” 

“Nuh-Nope. We’re gonna tuh-talk about it tuh-tomorrow at the quh-quarry, with the other luh-losers,” Bill says.

“Cool. Also, hey Stan?”

“Not telling you,” Stan calls.

“It was worth a shot,” Mike sighs.

\---

“Do you know what you’re going as yet?” Stan asks Bill at lunch the next day, everyone was still getting their lunches and they were the only two at the table.

“Mm. Still nuh-not completely sure. I’m thinking a vuh-vampire?” Bill took a bite of his sandwich as Eddie, Richie, and Ben join them.

“A vampire, huh Bill? Very cool!” Richie compliments, taking his seat next to Eddie.

“That’s cool,” Eddie says.

“Wuh-What about you guh-guys what are you guh-going as?” 

“My dear Eds and I are matching costumes!” 

“That should be interesting,” Bev smirks as she sits down.

“We’re going as ketchup and mustard!”

Everyone burst out laughing.

“God I’m so excited to see Eddie as mustard,” Ben laughs.

“Oh fuck you guys it was Richie’s idea.”

“My first idea was better. Compared to that one this is  _ nothing _ .”

“God, don’t even, that was so bad, Rich,” Eddie focuses his attention back on his food.

“What wuh-was the fuh-first idea?”

“Eddie being himself and me being his inhaler.”

Everyone started laughing again.

“That would be priceless. Eddie, please do it, I’ll pay you,” Stan grins.

“Fuck all of you, I would never, not in a million years,” Eddie scowls.

Richie puts his arm around Eddie and kisses his cheek.

“Come on Eds! I was only joking.” 

“You were completely serious.”

“Okay maybe, but it would be so funny!” Richie kisses Eddie’s cheek once more. 

“Anyways, what are you guys going as?” Richie asks after his laughter calms down. 

“Mine is a secret,” Stan says.

“I guh-guess a vuh-vampire,” Bill smiles.

“I have an idea but i’m not sure,” Ben shrugs.

“I’m thinking a witch,” Bev says.

“Those are super cool! Anyone know what Mike is going as?” Richie asks, taking a bite of his lunch.

“I do. But he can tell you himself,” Stan says.

“Yeah. Also eh-everyone. Quh-Quarry after scuh-school.”

Everyone nods before digging into their lunches.

\---

At the quarry, they met up with Mike. It was too cold for swimming so they sat on some rocks at the bottom. They all met up to discuss Halloween plans.

“Okay, so i’m thinking. Trick or treating, then party, then a sleepover at Bill’s!” Richie says.

“Party? Where’s the party?” Bev asks.

“I think it’s Greta’s?” Ben said.

“Fuck Greta. We’re not going to that. We all know if we do, Henry Bowers will be beating us to the ground by the end of the night,” Eddie sighs.

“Eddie’s right,” Stan said, looking nervous.

“Okay, I get it. I don’t really want to have to get new glasses either, I just got these. They broke my others,” Out of habit, Richie reaches up to adjust his glasses. 

“We’ll juh-just fuh-find another puh-party to go to? There's bound to be muh-more,” Bill suggests.

“Good idea Billy boy! We shall find a different party to go to on Halloween!”

\---

On the night of Halloween, it was almost impossible to get Eddie into his costume. He kept refusing and pushing Richie away.

“Come on Eds! You’re gonna be adorable, even more so than usual!”

“Fuck off Richie, I don’t wanna fucking be mustard.”

“Okay, how about ketchup?”

“Fuck you, can we please do something else?”

“Eddie, we already have to costumes! You can pick them next year!”

Richie hears Eddie sigh from his bedroom.

“Fine.”

“Now hurry up! I wanna see you.”

The door soon opens and Eddie walks out looking more miserable than ever.

“Eds! You look so cute!” Richie says through laughs.

“Shut the fuck up, get your costume on this was your idea,” Eddie shoves Richie into his room with the costume Richie was holding.

“Damn Eddie, if you wanted to get me alone you could’ve just asked, we are dating!” Richie winks.

Eddie glares at him, but there was a blush on his cheeks.

“Just get changed,” Eddie shuts the door.

Soon, Richie walks out of Eddie’s room wearing the ketchup costume.

Richie grabs two hats from his bag and places the yellow one on Eddie’s head, and the red one on his own.

“There we are complete!”

“I look so fucking stupid,” Eddie groans looking at himself in the mirror.

“No baby, you look so cute!”

Eddie nudges Richie with his elbow but smiles a little.

_ At least he’s enjoying himself a little bit. _

“I guess this isn’t so bad. But next year I am  _ definitely _ picking costumes.”

“You got it!”

\---

The losers met up at Bill’s house. Richie and Eddie were a little late so everyone was just waiting for them.

“God, where are they?” Bev groans.

“Probably making out somewhere, you know them,” Stan rolls his eyes. As if on cue, Richie and Eddie make it to Bill’s house on their bikes. They drop them on the lawn and run up the porch.

“Sorry, we’re late!” Richie grins.

“Why are you in your costumes already?” Ben asks.

“What do you mean?” Eddie asks, tilting his head a little.

“We were gonna get changed at Bill’s then leave. But you would do the makeup and stuff at home,” Ben answers.

“Richie I’m gonna kill you! I had so much trouble riding my bike in this stupid fucking costume.”

“Well so did I! Nobody told me!” 

“Actually, we said it before we left the Quarry yesterday, you probably just didn’t remember,” Stan says.

“Well we’ll just wait out here while you guys get ready since we’re already ready,” Richie collapses in a chair on the porch pulling Eddie down with him.

Eddie just rolls his eyes and relaxes in Richie’s arms not saying anything.

“Children are stuh-starting to cuh-come up and Geh-Georgie is about to leave. Puh-please don’t start muh-making out,” Bill pleads as the other head into his house.

“We won’t! We’ll just talk, also what’s Georgie being?” Richie asks

“A guh-ghostbuster or suh-something he hasn’t stuh-stopped watching it all muh-month, it’s getting ah-annoying,” Bill rolls his eyes.

“Where is my favorite kid? Besides Eds of course!” Richie grins, Eddie scoffs and sits up, getting off Richie’s lap.

“Fuck you, I hate you,” He moves to the chair next to Richie.

“No Eds come back!”

“He’s inside, i’ll go guh-get him, i’ll bring him out after I get changed.” Bill steps inside the house, leaving Eddie and Richie alone.

“I was kidding, Eds. You know that right?”

“I know,” Eddie reaches over to lace their fingers together.

“Did your mom give you a curfew tonight?”

Eddie shook his head.

“I don’t know, I don’t care, i’m sleeping over Bill’s tonight anyway,” Eddie shrugs.

“That’s my Eds!”

Eddie just smiles.

After a few minutes, a few kids ran up to Bill’s door, noticing Richie and Eddie.

“Uh...trick or treat!”

“Oh, sorry. We don’t have candy out here but knock on the door and you’ll probably get some we’re just waiting on a few of our friends,” Eddie explains.

“Ok! Thank you!” The kids turn to knock on the door, Bill’s mom opens it to give them candy. The kids soon ran down the porch steps heading to the next house.

Richie was about to open his mouth when Bev comes out in her witch costume.

“Wow, Bev, you look great!” Richie exclaims.

“You look amazing,” Eddie smiles.

“Thank you, guys!” Bev sits on the other side of the porch since there were no more chairs on Richie and Eddie’s side.

“What were you two talking about?”

“Just my beautiful Sonia. I was thinking that she’d tag along, I miss her when we’re apart, she’ll definitely get some of my sweet lovin’ tonight. Extra special since it’s Halloween,” Richie grins.

Bev makes a face.

“You’re fucking disgusting, beep beep, Richie, what the fuck.”

Eddie just rolls his eyes.

“Stop talking, trashmouth.”

“Never!” 

The three make small talk while waiting for the rest of the losers to come out. 

After a few more minutes, Ben, Bill, and Mike had rejoined on the porch and they were only waiting on Stan.

Their costumes were pretty cool. Ben chose a scarecrow, Mike was a football player, and Bill’s vampire costume was awesome.

Georgie’s costume was pretty cool too, but he left to go trick or treating with Bill’s mom after giving almost all the losers club member’s a hug.

“Where the fuck is Stanley! I wanna go! All the good candy is gonna be fucking gone,” Eddie whines.

“I’ll check on him,” Mike offers.

“No need I’m here.”

Stan comes out of Bill’s house and Richie jumps when he sees Stan’s costume.

“Jesus fucking christ Stan!” Richie exclaims.

Stan just raised an eyebrow.

“What the fuck are you?”

“You know, holding your head on a plate? Kinda like a headless horseman. I thought about it in May and thought it was cool.”

“You’ve had your costume planned out for that long?” Mike gaped.

“Pretty much, yeah. Didn’t start actually planning till August though.”

“That’s dedication,” Ben laughed.

“Stan this is awesome! You look so fucking cool!” Eddie admires.

“Yea, I see why it was a secret,” Mike grins.

“It’s really fuh-fucking cool.”

The rest of the losers admire Stan’s costume before Richie stood up.

“Come ahwn losers! I heard there was some good cahndy in our future!” Richie says in his British voice.

“I hate the British guy,” Eddie sighs.

“You love it Eds!”

The losers then set out to go trick or treating.

\---

The losers went to all the houses they could.

Stanley got the most compliments out of all of them, which is what he deserved, his costume was awesome.

The next house they knocked had a kid that was about a year older than them, they saw him in the halls sometimes

“Oh hey, Richie!” The guy says when he opens the door.

“Hey,” Richie answered back.

“Huh? Rich, how do you know him?” Eddie asked.

“We smoke together sometimes,” Richie answers, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh.”

“Your matching costumes are cool.”

“Thank you! I had to practically force Eds here into his costume. Doesn’t he look cute?”

Eddie jammed his elbow into Richie’s side.

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, very cute. And, your costume is awesome! It looks so real!” He says to Stan.

“Oh, thank you,” Stan smiles.

He compliments the rest of the losers before giving them candy and talking a little more.

Eventually, they wanted to get more candy so they said goodbye and started walking.

“Stan you’re getting so many compliments it’s insane,” Richie says catching up to Stan and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

“Yeah, i’m happy about it,” He says.

“It’s what you deserve. Your costume is really awesome and you’ve had it planned out for months.”

“Ah, thank you Rich,” Stan smiles at him.

“Come on guys! Next house!” Bev calls from a little further up from where Stan and Richie were.

The losers caught up and went to the next house.

\---

“I’m fucking loaded! I’m gonna have a sugar hangover tomorrow!” Richie says, dragging his candy bag on the sidewalk. 

The seven had just got done trick or treating, their candy bags were full to the top and it was only nine. They had all gotten compliments on their costumes. Eddie and Richie had gotten many compliments on how cute their matching costumes were.

“Muh-Me too.”

“I’m gonna save mine. You shouldn’t eat it all in one day, that’s bad for your health,” Eddie says.

“Eddie is right, don’t eat too much tonight,” Stan says, Mike nods along to what he was saying.

“Let’s leave these at Bill’s then go find a party!” Bev grins, holding up her candy bag.

“Yes! I’ll race you to Bill’s house? It’s not very far,” Richie challenges Bev.

“You’re on!”

The two ran ahead of the group.

\---

“Did you find another party, Rich?” Bev asks

“No, asked a few kids at school the other day, they only knew about Greta’s, there are also some smaller parties going on between closer friend groups, we could do that but we don’t have the supplies,” Richie says reaching into his bag and pulling out a chocolate bar and checking it before unwrapping it. 

“So what are we gonna do? Stay in?” Mike asks from his spot next to Stan on the sofa.

“How about we cuh-crash a puh-party?” Bill says, looking up at everyone.

“Greta’s party? Bill, are you insane?” Stan’s expression was nervous.

“I mean, you guh-guys want to guh-go to a party ruh-really badly, right? And it suh-seems to be the oh-only one guh-going on, suh-so what do yuh-you guys suh-say?”

“If we’re crashing a party, i’m not fucking wearing this,” Eddie scowls.

“Eds, it’s a costume party, you don’t have any other costumes,” Richie points out.

“Ugh. Fine,” Eddie grumbles.

“That’s okay with me,” Ben says.

“I guess we could go for an hour? Then come back? As long as I can use your shower Bill,” Bev says.

“Yeah that’s fuh-fine, yuh-you all can if you feel guh-gross from the nih-night.”

“Awesome now let’s go crash that party!” Richie grins.

\---

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing. You could hear the music blasting from down the street.

As the losers enter, there were people running by them so they could get up the stairs.

“I’m kind of regretting this already,” Eddie mumbles, looking at all the sweaty bodies in the middle of the floor dancing and mixing together.

“Aw, Eds i’ll be with you the entire time don’t you worry your pretty little spaghetti head!” Richie grins at him.

“I’m gonna duh-dance, anyone wuh-wanna come with?” 

“Sure,” Ben answers, following Bill.

“I’ll find you guys after I grab a drink. Do you guys want one?” Bev asks the other losers, already heading to the kitchen.

“I will!” Richie grins, following Bev.

“Richie!” Eddie frowns.

Stan clasps Eddie on the back.

“Sorry, Eddie, do you wanna hang out with Mike, and I? Everyone has kind of gone their separate ways now I guess, we’re really the only ones that don’t want to be here.”

“Yeah,” Eddie glares at the ground.

\---

Though they said they were only gonna stay there an hour. It was two hours, almost 3 hours into the party and Eddie still wasn’t having fun.

The three of them declared it was too loud inside so they sat outside talking amongst themselves when Richie found them, he was somewhat tipsy.

“Eds! Why did you leave me!” Richie whined, throwing his arms around him. He smelled like a mixture of smoke and alcohol, Eddie didn’t like it.

“I didn’t. You left me, asshole. Even after you promised me that you would stay with me,” Eddie glares at him, pushing him away.

Realization dawns on Richie’s face.

“Shit, Eds i’m sorry.”

“Whatever, it’s fine. I just wanna go back to Bill’s or home in general at this point,” Eddie shrugs.

“Do you want us to walk you, Eddie?” Mike asks.

“No, it’s fine. I can walk by myself. I think i’m just gonna stay home tonight, i’ll grab my stuff from Bill’s then i’ll walk home,” Eddie says, hopping up from his chair and picking up his costume hat.

“Eddie, wait, i’m really sorry for leaving you, please stay?” Richie pouts, grabbing Eddie’s arm.

“Richie, it’s okay, you’re having fun I don’t want to take that away from you, i’ll see you later, okay?” Eddie kisses him on the cheek, then starts walking towards the door, Stan follows.

“You sure you don’t want us to walk you?” Stan asks.

“Yeah, i’m sure. I need to clear my head a little.”

Stan nods, understanding.

“Okay. Be careful.”

“I will. Bye Stan, bye Mike, if you see the others tell them I said bye. Also bye, Richie.” Eddie walks back into the house.

\---

The walk home is pretty calm, and at least at the party, they didn’t run into Henry Bowers. 

Eddie stops by Bill’s house to grab his stuff, says bye to Bill’s parent’s and Georgie and bikes home.

Eddie didn’t really know why he didn’t feel like staying over Bill’s. He was fine earlier, but after Richie had left him he had become upset, but he wanted Richie to have a good time so he had left him alone.

Eddie drops his bike around the back of his house and walks back around front to go inside.

“Eddie-bear is that you?”

“Yeah mom,” Eddie sighs.

“How was trick or treating? I thought you were sleeping over Ben’s?”

“Long story. I didn’t really feel like staying over. And, it was okay, i’m gonna shower then go to bed, long night. Goodnight mom.”

“Okay, goodnight Eddie.”

Eddie makes his way upstairs, throwing his stuff into his room then making his way to the bathroom. 

He quickly showers, and finally changes out of his costume, he then goes to his room and falls asleep.

\---

“Is he mad?” Richie asks after a while.

“He was pretty pissed for a while,” Stan shrugs.

“Is he still mad?”

“I don’t know, this is between you and Eddie, Richie,” Mike says.

“I should go after him!” Richie starts to head for the door but Stan stops him.

“Not right now, he needs to clear his head. If you want to see him stop by his house later.”

“Okay,” Richie frowns.

After a little while of being outside and talking to Mike and Stan, Richie decides to go back inside the house to find the other losers.

He stops by the kitchen to grab another drink before looking around the room to look for Bev, Ben, and Bill. When he spots them, Bev and Ben were dancing together, and Bill was kind of off to the side. 

They were all dancing on the floor, the music blasting, as Richie makes his way over to them, he takes a sip of his drink.

“Hey.”

“Richie! Come dance with us!” Bev grabs his free hand and pulls him into their circle.

“Where are the others?” Ben asks.

“Eddie left, Stan and Mike are outside,” Richie answers.

“Wait wh-why did Eh-Eddie leave?” 

“He wanted to, he wasn’t having fun and he wanted me to have fun,” Richie says, finishing his drink.

“Why don’t you follow him?” Bev asks Richie.

“He needed to clear his head, Stan said not to follow him.”

“Well, Richie, I don’t think you’re gonna have fun after realizing Eddie isn’t here anymore, maybe you should go after him?” Ben suggests.

“Yuh-Yeah, you seem mih-miserable already.”

“I don’t want to bother him,” Richie shrugs.

Bev gives him an  _ ‘are you serious _ ’ look.

“Richie you’re his boyfriend,” Bev rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he won’t get sick of me every once in a while.”

“He loves you, he might pretend to be annoyed once in a while but I know Eddie will never get sick of you.”

“I hope,” Richie frowns into his cup, even though it was empty.

“I think we sh-should all go, i’m kind of geh-getting tired now. We cuh-could go back to my huh-house, and sh-shower and then yuh-you could see Eh-Eddie in the muh-morning Rich? Guh-Good with you?”

“That works.”

\---

The losers find Mike and Stan and all walk back to Bill’s house.

“Did you guys have fun?” Bev asked Stan and Mike on the walk back.

“Yeah, it was alright. It was fun talking to Stan and Eddie,” Mike grins.

“How about you guys?” Stan asks.

“I had a lot of fuh-fun. Especially sih-since we dih-didn’t see Henry Boh-Bowers at all.”

“Oh yeah. That was a relief,” Mike sighs.

“Bev and I danced a lot, and we just sat and talked at one point. Bill also talked to a girl.” Ben grins.

“Oh yeah! I saw you talking to her. What was her name Bill?” Bev questions.

“Audra. She’s suh-super awesome.”

“I wanna meet her!” Bev exclaims.

“You guh-guys will. I invited huh-her to sit with uh-us at luh-lunch on Monday,” Bill says shyly.

“Way to go Bill!” Bev smiles.

“That’s awesome man!” Ben applauds.

“Richie, you’re pretty quiet, are you alright?” Mike asks.

That snaps Richie out of his thoughts.

“What? Yeah, i’m fine. Happy for you Bill.”

“Th-Thanks guys.”

“Worried about Eddie?” Stan asks from next to Mike, but it was more like a statement than a question.

“Yes, god i’m worried. I really hope he got home okay and I hope he’s not mad at me. I think after you guys fall asleep i’m gonna sneak out and see him. So if you guys wake up and i’m not there then i’m probably over his house.” 

“Okay, be careful going over there,” Mike warns.

“It’ll probably be like four am by the time you leave, it’s already two thirty am,” Stan says.

When they reach Bill’s house, they all shower and fall asleep almost instantly. Richie was tired but he wanted to see Eddie. They were all sleeping in Bill’s living room so Richie sneaks out the front door, and grabs his bike from the back of Bill’s house and bikes to Eddie’s.

\---

Eddie wakes up to some tapping on his window. 

He rubs his eyes and looks over to see Richie there.

Eddie pushes his window open and Richie crawls in. He was in his pajamas now, and he didn’t smell like smoke or alcohol anymore and his hair was a little wet so he must’ve showered.

“Hey baby, did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, a little,” Eddie answers still rubbing his eyes.

“I have to tell you something.”

“It’s like...” Eddie pauses to look at his alarm clock and his eyes widen at the time.

“It’s fucking four am, Rich, what are you doing here? It couldn’t have waited ‘till morning?” Eddie was used to Richie sneaking into his room. It was almost a daily routine. But that was usually around eleven to twelve, when Eddie was awake. Not when he was already passed out.

“I know. I’m sorry for waking you up, I was just worried about you and I wanted to see you. And more importantly, i’m sorry about tonight. I wanted to be with you tonight, I don’t know why I ditched you, I wish I didn’t,” Richie answers grabbing Eddie’s hand, rubbing circles with his thumb.

“Rich it’s okay, I want you to have fun, I don’t control what you do.”

“I know that of course, but I wanted to be with you and I promised. I’m sorry Eds.”

Eddie leans forward to kiss Richie. Richie almost instantly melts into it, wrapping his arms around Eddie and leaning into him.

“Richie, don’t worry ok? Sure I was a little pissed but that’s it,” Eddie says after they pull away. Richie reaches up to stroke Eddie’s cheek, smiling. 

“Okay, i’ll try not to worry. How was Halloween other than the party?”

“Pretty good, I have enough candy to last me a lifetime and I got to spend the night with my best friends,” Eddie grins.

“I’m glad you had fun baby, come here,” Richie lays down on Eddie’s bed and opens his arms.

Eddie quickly moves into them, cuddling Richie.

“Are you gonna sleep here?”

“Bill doesn’t know I left but he’d probably assume. I’ll go back in the morning.”

“Okay, i’ll come with,” Eddie cuddles him closer.

“Happy Halloween, Eds, I love you,” Richie presses a kiss to Eddie’s hair.

“I love you too, Happy Halloween, Rich,” Eddie replies, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it!! (Also I think that Stan would have his costume planned out for months instead of choosing last minute so I added that little detail hehe) But yes I hope you enjoyed!! If you want to follow me on other platforms my twitter is @1975rlchie [first i is an L] or my tumblr is @shapelesspace! Till next time! I have plenty more reddie fics planned out too mwah!!


End file.
